The End of Cross Academy
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: It's another year at Cross academy. The night class has started to attack the day class. The pureblood of the night class wants to destroy the academy and letting out the secret is his way of doing it.


**Based on my Rp, the End of Cross Academy.**

**A vampire knight story**

**Characters:**

**Pheonix Mori-Pureblood**

**Alex-Pureblood**

**Jame-Human**

**Blake-Vampire**

**Lonny-Level E  
><strong>

**Nina Furukawa-Vampire**

**Emerald Storm-Vampire**

_There might be more characters later._

Disclaimer, I do not own anything other than the idea, some of the Ocs[Since some of them are the member's of the Rp's], and the story title.

* * *

><p><em>Oc Pov<em>

I was new to this Vampire thing. Vampires real? Nope. I don't think so. After my year and the last year Cross Academy would be open, yeah. I believe. Well my friend was a vampire after all and so was my stepsister. And the headmaster? Headmaster Cross was a vampire hunter before he started Cross. My story? Well if you must know, it's a bit like the story of Yuki Kuran or Cross. I was a girl, all alone. My parents were human and were murdered bya vampire and I was left on the streets. The first friend I remember was Blake, a vampire under the control of a evil Pureblood. He took me in and gave me a home, but I never knew he was a vampire and I gained the last name Cross. My name? I'm Jame Cross. I'm the only one left to tell you the story of the last days Cross academy had and I'm going to tell you.

* * *

><p>It started as a normal day. Me and my partner, Emerald, walked around. We were the Discipline Committee. Me and her. She was my second best friend. I smiled as we sat together. Everything was quiet tonight and the night class had already gotten to class. I heard a scream and we stood and ran toward the scream. When we got there, I blushed. Standing where the scream came from, was Pheonix, the leader of the night class, and his 'girlfriend', Nina. In front of them was a day class student and Blake. The day class student was female and he held her in his arms. He looked at her, gently and I knew who she was. It was Karen, Blake's girlfriend. His uniform was covered in her blood. When he looked at Pheonix, I saw that his mouth had blood under it. He placed her on the ground. I stepped back, but Emerald grabbed my shoulder.<p>

"Jame right? You'll be useful to my cause." Pheonix said. Blake wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at me. His eyes were red, not the normal blue color. It made him look more evil. Pheonix then turned around. "Blake?" He said. "You still hungry?" Blake sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry sir, but no." He said. Then he looked at the ground. Pheonix didn't look mad, but then he turned to his girlfriend.

"What about you Nina?" She smiled.

"I'm fine." Pheonix smirked.

"I was looking for a meal tonight. It would be fun to see what you would do if you were a level E." I couldn't get away from Emerald. Then my step dad appeared. Headmaster Cross.

"Pheonix, Nina, Blake! What are you three doing?" Then he saw Karen. He sighed and went to pick her up. "Please stop attacking the day class. They'll figure out the secret. When Karen wakes up, she won't remember. As for Jame." He looked at me. "I want her to be safe. Take the pills, not real blood." Pheonix just nodded and as soon as my dad left, he rolled his eyes.

"Night dorms. Now." Emerald pushed me toward the night class dorms. Then night class let out.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got there, Pheonix told me to take a seat and stay. Blake sat next to me and sighed. His eyes were normal again.<p>

"Sorry that you had to see that." I glared at him.

"Was the reason that you dated Karen was to drink her blood?" I asked. Blake sighed.

"Yes. At first it was, but then, like always, I got attached. Pheonix told me that it was time and I did it. I was sad, but I did what I was told." I sat there for a while, thinking about that. Then Pheonix came back with Nina. She sat in another chair and Pheonix sat next to me. He then got to close.

"P-Pheonix. W-What are you-" I asked, but as I said what, Blake turned my head and kissed me. I was shocked and then I felt a pain, but I couldn't think of anything but that kiss. When Blake pulled away, my neck was in pain. I rubbed it and saw felt two holes and then I felt dizzy. Then I fell on Blake, not seeing that it was him that I fell on.

* * *

><p>I was now a Level E vampire. I know it's a bit soon, but this story isn't suppose to be long. I am being hunted and I never know when I'll go crazy again. Something happened when I fainted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have Blake start the next chapter. He'll tell what happened next. I don't know if I went to fast on this or what everyone will think.<strong>

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
